los sentimientos de klaus
by diana-chan123
Summary: han pasado muchos años después de lo de la primera petrova y klaus y el se sienta en un sillon y la empieza a recordar


bueno esto es pura narración y demasiado corto estaba aburrida en mi clase y lo hice se que unas cosas no concuerda con la serie pero esque cuando lo hice no había visto mucho de la serie, así que nada mas los hice con lo que lo sabias y invente unas cosas, espero que lo disfruten y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía estoy mejorando realmente mucho al igual que con mi narración.

me senté en el sillón con una copa de sangre, estaba en mi enorme mansión recordando todo lo que había pasado con ella , la persona culpable pero a la vez no de todo este lió de elena me recosté cerré mis ojos y aspire olía a ella todavía este listón azul olía a ella después tanto .

recuerdo su aroma en mi nariz cuando la abrazaba la extraño más que a nadie y me duele como si hubiera sido ayer su muerte. pero no, habían pasado 1000 años, mi hermano me pregunta si me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho que a tatia no le hubiera gustado en lo que me he convertido, pero… ella ya no vive, así que su opinión ya no importa mucho, anqueé si me estuviese viendo en este momento, me estuviera diciendo "klaus, mi amor, tú no eres malo no vuelvas hacer eso "aun recuerdo su hermosa voz animándome esas palabras me llenan de melancolía. todavía la recuerdo corriendo por todo el patio con mi hermano riéndose y diciéndonos a los dos "ustedes no son monstruos por ser vampiros hay humanos peores que ustedes, así que no se juzguen solo son diferentes a los demás, diferentes pero mejores que esas asquerosas personas" en ese tiempo no sé porque se expresaba tan mal de su raza pero después elijas y yo nos enteramos que fue violada y que nadie le creyó y por eso para todas las personas del pueblo es una ramera, eso me dio mucho coraje cuando lo escuche contárnoslo después esa felicidad que pasamos juntos se desmorono cuando elijah, se enamoro de ella yo al igual que él estaba enamorado de ella tatia no quería decidirse por mi y lastimar a elijah así que me propuso andar a escondidas claro el no iba a aceptar a elijah después de un mes elijas se entero y se enojo entonces empezamos una guerra por el amor de ella , aunque ella me quería a mi no quería lastimar a su amigo que la ayudo con muchos insultos de las personas del pueblo así que no la podía hacer escoger entre mi hermano y a mi así que mejor solo la veía a escondidas y cuando estaba elijah, cerca me volvía muy celoso y discutíamos, mama lloraba mucho por esa razón se enojo mucho y nos convirtió en originales matando a tatia yo no sabía lo que iba a pasar ni nadie realmente solo mama lo sabia sospechábamos algo cuando a tatia la buscábamos yo y mis hermanos no la encontramos y mama estaba sentada en el comedor así que nos sentamos preguntamos por tatia y mama dijo que había salido así que ya no nos preocupamos después empezamos a tomar una sangre muy exquisita y poco a poco sentimos un cambio , pasaron los días y tatia no aparecía eso me hiso preocuparme poco a poco elijah y yo nos empezamos a dar cuenta de nuestro cambio cuando un cazador de vampiros nos fue a tacar a la casa y nos enterró una estaca de madera en el corazón y no nos paso nada así que allí nos enteramos que mama había apartado mi lado lobo y de mi y que a mí y mis hermanos y a padre nos habían convertido en originales que solo podemos morir con una estaca del árbol que había plantado tatia ese árbol realmente era hermoso le pedimos una explicación de cómo pudo hacer eso con nosotros y dijo que con una bruja y una víctima, cuando dijo victima supe lo que quiso decir enojado me acerque a ella y le pregunte por tatia de nuevo y me dijo ya lo adivinaste no te agás el idiota hijo ella fue la victima me enfurecí me puse en contra de mis padres y me fui, mate a todos con las estacas del árbol de mi amada y me fui desaparecí con elijah y rebeca enojado con la vida y alas vez a punto de morir de tristeza "no sé que pasara con migo pero lo que si digo es que odio a los humanos a los lobos a los vampiros a todo porque todo esas cosas me la mataron"

bueno eso es todo :3


End file.
